


Santa Stakeout

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius tried to be as quite as he could while crossing his parent’s bedroom; if either of them were to catch him right now there would be hell to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.

Scorpius tried to be as quite as he could while crossing his parent’s bedroom; if either of them were to catch him right now there would be hell to pay.

He breathed out in relief on reaching the stairs; the hard part was over, now all he had to do was get down there and removes James’s gift. No way was Scorpius giving his elder brother a gift after he spent an hour mocking Scorpius’s new glasses; he had only stopped when Daddy has stepped in and threatened to ground him for a week! Scorpius didn’t care what James said, he liked his glasses and they made him look a little Daddy.

Sometimes he wished he had his Daddy’s black hair like James and Albus had or even his green eyes like Lily and Albus did. When Scorpius had told his Daddy that he wished he looked more like him, Daddy had told him he was very lucky to look like Papa, who was the prettiest man in the _entire world!_

He tip toed down the stairs, towards the large tree they’d spent an entire day decorating; or at least Scorpius and Albus had decorated it while Lily had helped Grandmama bake cookies while James had stayed shut in room, talking to someone on his floo.

Just as Scorpius had started moving the piles of presents around to look for the gift he wanted he heard a sneeze. Scorpius froze where he was, not moving a muscle in case it was either of his parents. As soon as he’d relaxed and started searching once more he heard the sneeze again, followed by someone muttering in a voice that Scorpius knew too well.

“Lily?” He asked, wondering what she was doing out so late.

“Scorp?” He heard the shuffling of boxes on the carpet before the pile of presents in front of moved aside and his sister was staring up at him from under the tree.

“Lily! What are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing!”

“I asked you first!”

Lily stuck out her tongue at Scorpius and said nothing, looking to the side. This worried Scorpius because of all the people in the house Lily was the one, who never stressed out about things and to see her clearly worried over something was enough to get him worried too.

“What’s wrong, Lil?” He asked, sliding in beside her under the tree. He was busy counting the number of fairies on the tree when he heard her say in a small voice, “James said Santa isn’t real.”

Scorpius held back a snort, James had tried that with him too and he’d cried for hours till Papa had explained to him that Santa was very much real and James had only said that because he hadn’t gotten the gift he’d wanted. Seriously, did James think they were babies that they’d fall for this again?!

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just mad because Santa doesn’t get him the gifts he wants.”

“Are you sure?” Lily asked, looking up at Scorpius with hope in her eyes.

“Positive. How about we stay hidden here so that when Santa comes to drop off our gifts we can see him for ourselves?”

Lily rolled her eyes and replied, “That’s what I was planning on doing, silly! Why do you think I have my blanket with me?”

“Awesome! It’ll be just like those stakeouts that Daddy’s always going on!” Scorpius exclaimed, wondering if he could run up and get the mini auror robes he had. He shook his head and decided not to risk going up.

“Yay! It’s a Santa Stakeout. Do you want a cookie?” Lily asked, taking out the cookie tin from where she’d hidden it with the presents.

Scorpius smiled at his sister and crawled under the blanket with her, excited about getting to see Santa for real! _That_ would show James the next time he tried to lie to them.

_The next morning  . . .  ._

“Harry? Look at what Santa left us.” Draco called out to his husband who was busy finishing off the plate of cookies they’d set out the night before.

Harry walked out and looked down at the two children fast asleep under the tree, “Huh, don’t we already have two of them? Do you think Santa will give us a refund?”

Draco smacked Harry on the arm and picked up their daughter while Harry got Scorpius. Draco smiled on seeing Harry take off Scorpius’s glasses and put them in his pocket;  he’d been worried when Scorpius had come up to him and asked why he didn’t look like Harry. How do you explain genes to an eight year old? And while Harry had been worried that Scorpius would hate wearing glasses, the opposite had happened.

He leant forward and gave his husband a quick kiss which was eagerly returned.

Draco Malfoy had everything he could ever want for Christmas.

 


End file.
